Highschool DxD
by Shidou Haruka
Summary: The Shidou siblings and Hyoudou Issei are living their days in peace having fun in school and living a normal highschool life. That all changed when some unknown girl asked Issei out on a date. They didn't know that Issei's rejection will lead to them almost dying by the hands of a fallen angel and finding out that the supernatural is real. (Temporary title)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD, though if I can have just one thing from it, I would have Xenovia!**

* * *

 **Life 1: New School Term, Beginning Of Trouble**

In his life, there are times when one must prepare themselves to do what must be done for the greater good. It is to this feeling that Shidou Haruka woke up to every morning and honestly, it is not a feeling he likes but it needs to be done nonetheless because most of all, it is Monday, the first day of school for every week.

Everyone hates Monday, except maybe those workaholic people who are practically married to their job or an all around honor student. He is surely neither of those but his biological alarm clock begged to differ.

Morning in the Shidou household for the past two years consists of Haruka waking up early, usually around five to six at most. Do a little bit of stretching and then get ready for the day, which means morning shower, waking up Irina, ironing clothes and cooking breakfast generally.

Of course, the first question asked would be 'where are their parents?' The Shidou sibling that consists of Haruka and Irina are left to stay in Japan while their parents went to England for work-related matter. Though why they took so long when their father is a pastor is unknown to him but he is not the type to complain much, especially since Irina is happy that they didn't have to move away with their parents and she can enjoy her time with their childhood friend.

It is generally agreed that ironing clothes came first and what comes next depends on whether Irina is already up or not. In this case, she's not, mostly because it's Monday and because she's up until late at night talking with their childhood friend for hours, mostly about club activities since they're part of the Light Music club, something about life performance in this year's school festival and writing a new song. He didn't quite listen to them much since her remembered about the regional tournament he'll participate in with the kendo club and the training they will need.

After ironing their clothes Haruka walk up the stairs to the second floor and entered Irina's room where she's sleeping peacefully while drooling. Her sleeping posture is terrible and there's nothing girlish about her. This is Shidou Irina though so Haruka won't have it any other way. Haruka began to shake her to wake her up.

"Irina, wake up."

No response.

"Irina, wake up!"

Still no response. Haruka sighs and went to Irina's desk. There should be an item that could help wake her up. He found one and began smiling evilly as he went back to Irina's bedside and raise the item just above her face. Irina began to tremble and sweat for no reason as if instinctively knowing that something bad is about to happen to her. She's not wrong as Haruka release his grip on the item.

He dropped an encyclopedia on her face and it smacked her hard.

"Gyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Her scream probably woke up the neighbors but Haruka felt a sense of satisfaction when he saw her jumping from her bed with a red face and running around while screaming in pain. Yup, this is his sister and he wouldn't have her any other way.

* * *

Irina rubs her sore nose as she drinks the milk her brother gave her through a straw. Haruka did feel slightly bad when seeing her teary eyes but it won't stop him from doing that again.

"Uuu, onii-sama, that's cruel. What if you ruin your cute sister's face?"

Irina pouted as she drinks her milk, slurping it loudly while Haruka cooks. The big brother chuckled as he flipped the egg on the pan and turn to his sister while grinning.

"Hey, there's no cuteness to ruin since there's nothing cute at all in the first place."

"Muu, onii-sama is mean."

"Yeah yeah, just go do your morning ritual or something. Breakfast is almost ready."

Haruka said while lazily pointing to his side, more specifically, he is referring to the house beside theirs, the house of their neighbor and childhood friend, Hyoudou Issei. Irina immediately finishes drinking her milk and happily ran up the stair back to her room leaving Haruka to finish making breakfast. Every Monday, Friday, and Sunday Issei would be invited to have breakfast and dinner with them. Haruka might sometime complain about cooking more but he does enjoy their time together.

Irina opened the window of her balcony and jumped over the railing onto a tree branch and then again onto the balcony next to hers. She opened the window and entered the room. It is the room of her childhood friend, Hyoudou Issei. The brown-haired teen is still sleeping like he tends to be during six thirty. But since she's up, then Issei must also be up to suffer the morning together with her. She might love her brother very much but she doesn't like being woken up too early and misery loves company, especially if the company is a certain childhood friend who is currently sleeping.

Irina crouched down beside Issei's bed. She lightly blushed when Issei suddenly turn and his sleeping face came close to hers. Irina smiled and watch him sleep for a few more minutes until she decided to wake him up.

"Ise-kun, wake up."

Irina poked his cheek with her index finger. The boy groaned and turn away to face the wall.

"Ugh, ten more minutes."

Irina poked his back this time.

"Wake up. If you don't wake up then I'll kiss you~"

Irina whispered into his ear. Suddenly Issei turn again ad this time he grabbed her and pull her into the bed with him and hug her like a pillow. Irina who was caught off guard got pulled in and is blushing heavily from how close she is with Issei's face.

"E-ehhh, Ise-kun?! This, this is too soon!"

Issei is still sleeping soundly while Irina tried to escape from his strong grip. The more she struggled, the more his grip seem to become stronger. Irina gave up and decided to wait for him to wake up. She touched his cheek and smiled.

"Ise-kun."

"Uuu, Irina…"

Irina blushed when Issei uttered her name in his sleep. He also pulled her closer to his chest making her heart beat faster being so close to him. Irina look up to her childhood friend's face and saw his lips. It's a chance! She gulped as she lean in closer and…

"Oi, when will you love birds wake up?"

"Ehh, Onii-sama?!"

Irina freezes and slowly face her older brother who is now also in the room looking down on the two younger teens. He wearing a pink apron over his school uniform that has the words 'please do nothing to the cook' printed on it. Haruka sighs and brandished an encyclopedia which made Irina whimper in fear. He considered for a bit and shook his head. He put away the encyclopedia and this time took out a bottle of water.

Three guesses about what happens next.

"Gha! Ahhh! What the hell?!"

Hyoudou Issei immediately woke up with face drenched in water. Haruka chuckled and drink the remaining water in the bottle. He then turn back to the window and jump to Irina's balcony with practiced ease.

"Get ready for school you two, and no kissing!"

"W-wha?!"

Issei didn't quite hear what Haruka said because he's more concerned with being wet but Irina heard him and blushed hard as she try to hide her face behind her hands. Sometimes she really hates her brother whose laugh can be heard from their house as he went back to the kitchen. At the same time, Issei's bedroom door opened and Issei's mother came in.

"Ara, I heard screaming coming from here but it's just Irina-chan. Good morning dear."

"Good morning obaa-san."

Irina politely greeted mrs Hyoudou. Issei's mother is not surprised that Irina is in Issei's room. She knew the girl likes to jump over from the tree between their two houses and it's not the first time she caught Irina in Issei's room after jumping from the tree. It's also not the first time Irina came to wake Issei up but it's certainly the first time Issei woke up with his face wet.

"Ara Issei, why are you wet?"

"It's Haru-nii."

That simple answer is enough to tell Issei's mother what happened.

"I see. Well, Irina-chan came to take you for breakfast so you better prepare quickly. You don't want to keep Haruka-kun waiting, right?"

Issei mumbled something Irina can't quite hear but it's probably just a few curses for Haruka. Overall, it's just another normal morning with Haruka forcing Irina to wake up early and Irina waking up Issei... though that went differently this time.

* * *

After breakfast, the three of them went to school together just like every other day. Irina and Issei would walk in front together while Haruka follow them from behind. Issei and Irina are 2nd year students in Kuoh academy and are in the same class and the same club while Haruka is a third year and captain of the kendo club.

At first, there was no kendo club for boys in Kuoh academy. But after Haruka shows magnificent skill and talent in kendo which won him several competitions when he was still in middle school, he managed to establish a boys kendo club which is mixed with girls. He had won them two competitions so far and he planned for a third, but this time as a team since those victories are mostly in single matches. The boys' kendo club members lack training and talented members and he plan to change that before he graduates.

Meanwhile Issei and Irina as part of the light music club had participated in past school festivals and several gigs. This year though they can't participate unless they can replace the members that graduated. Irina and Issei are currently the only members of the light music club and they desperately need at least two new members, which is what they're talking about right now.

When they reached the school gate, the trio were greeted by two familiar girls.

"Shidou-senpai, I know you would come early. And good morning, Ise-kun!"

"Hello Ace! Irina-chan! Hyoudou-kun"

Haruka was greeted by two of his club mates when he reached the school. The first who greeted him is Katase, a girl with short pinkish hair. She's a cute girl and has a crush on Issei who is oblivious to her feelings... and Irina's. Haruka wonder how the dense idiot cannot notice how Katase and Irina would blush around him or would glare at each other when they're in close proximity.

The second girl is Murayama who likes to call him Ace since he's the ace of the kendo club. She and Katase are second year students in the same class as Issei. She has long brownish hair tied in twintail though hers is thinner and shorter than Irina's.

"Morning girls!"

"Good morning Murayama-chan... Katase."

Issei enthusiastically greeted his classmates while Irina politely greet Murayama... and send a small glare at Katase who returned it in kind, especially seeing how close Irina is with Issei. Haruka can only shook his head in amusement as they watch the two rivals for Issei's affection glare at each other like every other morning. Murayama too watch the two in amusement as she walk up to the kendo club's ace.

"This again."

"Maa, it's fine isn't it? It's interesting to see after all."

Murayama laughed. To be honest, Murayama thought that Katase has no chance with Issei with Irina around but she doesn't have the heart to tell her that, at least for now. Katase has no chance in beating the childhood friend and the only reason Issei and Irina is not dating is because the boy is dense. It would be a different matter if Issei see Irina only as a friend or as a sister which is a trap-hole childhood friends often find themselves in but Murayama had seen that there is something there between them and again, she doesn't have the heart to tell her friend.

While the five of them walk together, someone is observing them from afar with a smile on her lips as her long crimson hair sway in the wind. Rias Gremory sat on a windowsill looking down on the five students with interest and she focus that interest on one Hyoudou Issei. Unknown to her though, someone was looking up at that moment and saw her too. Shidou Haruka saw Rias Gremory looking at them, at one of them, and narrowed his eyes.

He never liked Rias Gremory. He doesn't know why and can't explain it but everything about her just screams abnormal. Any interest from her should be regarded with suspicion. Who knows what unsavory things she's involved in.

Little did he know that this very interest will lead him along with his sister and childhood friend into a world they never knew before.

* * *

 **This is just an idea I got after reviewing my school life story. So the premise here is 'What if Shidou Touji and his wife doesn't want to involve their children with the church and instead give them a normal life?' So Haruka and Irina here are unaware of the supernatural world and lived on as regular people. Irina is not an exorcist or anything and so is her brother. Due to Touji's choice, Irina and Haruka never moved away and stayed so Issei and the Shidou siblings kept being friends. Since he still has his friends, Issei never met the old man that taught him about oppai but instead become a dense schoolboy protagonist who has his childhood friend and his classmate crushing on him.**

 **This time I'm really focusing on the humans so unlike before, the humans of Kuoh academy will play parts in the story. Humans like Kiyome Abe, Kiryuu Aika, Murayama, Katase, and hell, maybe even Matsuda and Motohama. I take the basic setting from my school life stories like Issei and Irina in the light music club and Haruka is the ace of the kendo club. Now, all main characters will be humans and will center around the humans who are neutral in the supernatural world like the students. Well, I hope that's the outcome anyway. So even if Rias Gremory already appear in the first chapter, don't expect any of the main characters to become a devil. I don't like that. And even if they do, it will be a cold day in hell before they become part of Gremory's peerage. I'd rather give them to Sona or Sairaorg or even Seekavira... not that I would.**

 **As for pairing, of course the main pairing will be the usual. Issei x Irina and Haruka x Xenovia. Harem is optional but I don't accept non-humans which means no devils, angels, or fallens, or youkai, or anything really. Just humans.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life 2: Just A Normal Day?**

Five students slowly walked to their class together with three walking in front and two trailing from behind. The three walking in front are Katase Aki, Hyoudou Issei, and Shidou Irina. It is an envious situation with Issei having a girl on each arm… if said girls are not mortal enemies who wanted to kill each other to get him while the boy who is the subject of their affection remains oblivious.

Trailing behind them are Murayama Kanna and Shidou Haruka. Unlike the three in front of them, Haruka and Kanna walk in relative peace without any awkwardness between them like what poor Issei is experiencing as he is between the two girls who are letting out killing intent at each other.

"Kanna-chan, how is your chances for this year's tournament?"

Haruka and Kanna meanwhile decided to talk about this year's kendo tournament. As usual, Haruka is definitely participating in it and so is Kanna along with Aki.

"Aki and I are good to go, Haruka-kun. We have been training hard for this year's tournament!"

Kanna excitedly said. Haruka is glad that she has the spirit to win. Last year they didn't do very well. They didn't even reach the semi-finals but they have trained hard this year and they are sure that they can reach the finals at least. But then Kanna frowned.

"But we are lacking skilled members. The previous captain and strong girls have graduated. Aki and I can pull through but the other three members… we don't have anyone else that can reliably compete on national level."

Kanna told him. Haruka frowned after listening to the problem. He had to agree there. While the girls kendo club is large and have lots of good members, not many of them could compete on national level. Katase and Murayama are national-level kendoka material but the rest barely qualifies. They can possibly pull through the earlier rounds but in a team battle where 3 matches of 5 would determine the victory, the other members of the team would be defeated by a stronger team. If they were lucky then they could reach the finals but with the current members it would be a close one.

"Hmm, we still have time. If we train hard then we could manage somehow."

Kanna nodded.

"By the way Haruka-kun, what about the boys?"

At the mention of the boys kendo club, Haruka could only wryly smile. Seeing his expression, Kanna knew the answer to her question immediately. It is the usual problem with the boys side of the club.

Since Kuoh only recently becoming a co-ed school, there are not many male students around yet. Kuoh only become co-ed back when Haruka was a first year and the girls still outnumber the boys by quite a margin. This causes the boys kendo club to have only a small amount of members, around less than a quarter of the girls kendo club.

Hell, it's only established due to Haruka's reputation as a kendoka or there wouldn't be such a thing as a boys kendo club until several more years in the future where the number of boys will eventually stabilize. So far, those who joins are only of average skill though some shows good skill but not at national level. Team competition is still a faraway dream for the boys with only Haruka being on national level.

"We really need some good ones or it'll be just me again. This is my last year and I want it to be a team competition. But the prospect is not that good. Even if we train some more, those who are good enough would barely qualify. We would be demolished by any upper-rank team."

"True."

"Hah, if only I could get Kiba-san into the team then maybe there's a chance."

At the mention of a certain handsome blonde's name, Kanna too nodded. The person in question, Kiba Yuuto, is a second year student like her although they are in a different class. He challenged Haruka to a spar once and it was very intense. In the end, Haruka lost but it is a narrow one. If he were a part of the kendo club, Haruka wouldn't worry as much as he does right now.

"True, he is the only one in the school who managed to beat you."

"Yeah, that's quite a match. I wonder why he stayed with the Occult Research Club when he is so good in kendo?"

Haruka wondered. It's strange how someone so athletic and skilled join a club like the Occult Research Club. Kiba would've done well in any sports club and Haruka would love to have him in the kendo club. But apparently people have strange hobbies sometimes. Why, some of the most popular people in the school belong to the Occult Research Club! People like Rias Gremory, Himejima Akeno, Kiba Yuuto, and Toujou Koneko.

Those are an unlikely group of people though, but he can't really tell someone off for their hobbies. At least Himejima Akeno makes a bit more sense although in a rather funny way considering she is a miko in the nearby shrine.

Haruka sighs. He needs to think of something if he wanted them to participate in team competition.

"I'll have to think of something then. See ya later, Kanna-chan."

Haruka waved her goodbye as they have to split up. Being a third year, Haruka's class is one floor above them so once they got to the second floor they have to split up. Murayama waved him goodbye with a smile but the girls with Issei are still in their cold war. She sighs and walked past them.

When they reached their class, they each went to their respective seat. It was at that moment that Irina remembered something and ran out of the class.

"My lunch is still with onii-sama!"

Kanna sighs again but smiled. There's never a boring day with these guys around. Irina barely managed to get back to class in time for homeroom.

* * *

-Lunch break-

As with every other lunch break, Issei and Irina have several choices on where to spend it. Generally, the duo would either spend it in class or in their clubroom while taking the time to discuss club activity or school in general. Sometimes they would also spend it in the canteen with their friends. But generally they spend it in class or in their clubroom.

Irina, often times, prefer to spend their lunch in the clubroom since that means Katase won't be around and she can have some time together with Issei. Even if they are not alone though, she doesn't mind spending her lunch with her clubmates as long as there is no Katase around.

So today Irina and Issei are spending their lunch in the clubroom with Issei practicing on his guitar. The song they wanted to play in this year's school festival is 'Song of Destiny' which have a difficult guitar solo at the end of the song and Issei still can't get it to work.

Together with them in the clubroom is the only other female member of the light music club, Kiryuu Aika. Kiryuu has brown hair tied in a braid and wore a glasses. Her position in the club is keyboard. She is also Issei and Irina's classmate.

"You still didn't get it down?"

"Grr, I want to see you try getting this down in one week!"

Issei raged from Aika's comment to which she only playfully smirked. Irina giggled as she ate her lunch in silence. She had to beg her brother to give her lunch and now that she has it, she wanted to enjoy it. Her brother can be mean to her when he wanted to.

Suddenly the clubroom door slides open and in came two male students who are panting as if they had just been chased by ghosts. The glasses-wearing one of the duo slam the door shut and then slump down to the floor together with his bald friend. Issei and Aika sighs when they saw the other two members of their club.

"What did you do this time, Matsuda, Motohama?"

Issei asked. The two males are Matsuda and Motohama. Matsuda is the boy wearing glasses while Motohama is the bald one. They have a nickname that is infamous throughout the school though.

"The perverted duo probably went peeking on some girls and got caught."

Aika commented. That's right, these two are well known to be perverts all over Kuoh academy. Their daily activity consists of peeking on girls who are changing or otherwise talking about perverted things like eroge and porn out in the open. In short, the two of them are enemies of all woman.

"No, it's worse."

Matsuda said through labored breathing. He then gulped, knowing that he had just barely escaped certain death. Motohama too agreed with him. What they managed to see is not worth the sleeping dragon that they just poked.

"We saw Murayama-chan and Kiyome-senpai's panties!"

Issei tilted his head in confusion. They managed to get a look at not only Kanna's but also a beautiful third year, Kiyome Abe's panties. It is something they would usually rejoice on… until Issei remember whose company Kanna and Kiyome-senpai are usually in.

"They were with Haru-nii, weren't they?"

Matsuda and Motohama nodded in sync. Again, Issei sighed at the antic of his two… friends? He's not sure if he wanted to call them friends with their daily misdeeds. The bassist and drummer of their group are not the kind of people anyone sane would want to befriend.

"Onii-sama won't be happy. Even if you run away, he will probably chase you again if he ever saw you."

Irina told them. The duo shivered. She's right, he will hunt them down, especially since he despise them with passion. There is a reason why they never attempted to peek on Irina or do any perverted activity around her (not blatantly). They tried in their first year and Haruka made them taste hell, one that severely traumatized them. Say what you may about how he would bully Irina sometimes but Haruka is very protective of her.

Since then, they have a healthy fear of him and always check their surroundings for any signs of him before doing anything. Incidentally, it was also when they were running away from him that they came across the light music club and through a brilliant idea, which is 'become famous through a band to attract lots of girls', they join the club somehow. At least they are actually quite good in playing their respective instrument.

"You guys just never learn. Speaking of which, have you got 'Song of Destiny' down?"

Issei asked.

Outside the clubroom, Haruka was grumbling to himself, swearing to catch the perverted duo and introduce them to fear once again. When he was about to meet up with Kiyome Abe, his classmate, Haruka saw Rias Gremory again, staring at the light music club clubroom. He narrowed his eyes but did not say anything.

* * *

-After school-

Issei and Irina walked out from the school with Issei carrying his guitar home. He left it at school usually since it is quite heavy but he broke his old guitar back home so he need to bring the one at school back with him if he want to practice. Irina did not carry anything since she is the vocal of their group.

"Dammit, I still have a long way to go until I get that one down."

Issei grumbled, still unhappy that he hadn't made any meaningful progress with his part. Though considering the skill level needed to pull off the guitar solo part, it is understandable that he still hasn't perfected it yet.

"Don't worry. If you practice hard enough, you will definitely get it down! I believe in you, Ise-kun."

Issei smiled at Irina's encouragement.

"You're right. It's only been a week. I just need to practice some more until I can get it down. Thanks Irina."

Issei pat Irina on the head. The girl beamed since she like being petted by Issei. Her brother though would make a mess of her hair instead of lightly petting her.

The two of them walk home together without Haruka or anyone else. Haruka, Aki and Kanna are having their club activity and with the kendo club practicing, that means the girls will have to change from their uniform. And when there are girls changing, Matsuda and Motohama will be there and where Matsuda and Motohama are, there will sure to be some entertainment and Aika is sure to not miss it.

With all of their friends busy with their activity, Issei and Irina can walk home together, just the two of them. Inwardly, Irina is cheering… that is until they get to the bridge in front of Kuoh academy's gate where a girl with long black hair stood. She wore a uniform from an unknown school and she walked up to Issei while fidgeting like she was nervous about something.

"Hyoudou Issei-kun, please go out with me!"

The girl suddenly said to him.

"Ehh, what?"

There was a pause and Issei could feel killing intent radiating from his childhood friend. What in the name of hell just happened?

* * *

 **Chapter 2 done with nothing important really happening. Just a glimpse of their daily life. Next chapter will be when supernatural strikes though. Anyway, I decided to assign the roles of clubmates to Kiryuu Aika, Matsuda and Motohama. I also gave first names to Katase and Murayama since the Shidou siblings and Issei are close to them. I don't know what roles Matsuda and Motohama or even Aika and Katase will play in the future though I have vague ideas for Katase and Aika but Murayama will play a big role in the story even if it is not as a paired girl. And it seems there will be no harem here by requests.**


End file.
